Children of Fire
by Yunagirlamy
Summary: Raine and Aedán are the twins of Axel and Larxene. But on the the night that twins are born, Larxene is killed! How will Axel cope with the loss of his lover and the single raising of his kids? He made one thing clear though: Xemans won't touch his kids.
1. Joy, and Misery

**Author's notes: This is set TWO years after Kingdom Hearts 2! And how did the Organization come back? Well, only time will tell!**

**The pairing in this story in NOT AxelxRoxas, it is AxelxLarxene. Even though Larxene will only be in this chapter. **

**Also, Axel is the main protagonist is this story. That is why it will be set from his PoV.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter One – Joy, and Misery**

I paced to and fro outside Vexen's lab, my right hand on my forehead, and my other hand resting firmly on my waist. Roxas, Naminé, and Demyx all had their eyes fixed on me.

Naminé said, her voice full of composure, "Axel, stop worrying. Whatever happens happens. Just let fate take its course."

"Yeah.", Roxas agreed. "You gotta be patient."

I then stopped, and raised my eyebrows at the two. I then looked to Demyx. After a while, he asked, "What?", his attitude full of irritation. I rolled my eyes, and continued my pacing. I said under my breath, "Man, I hope the Superior doesn't find out about this."

After what seemed like hours of pacing, I finally groaned, and leaned up against the wall, just alongside the door. "God, how long does it take?!"

But, fortunately, I spoke too soon. **Two** baby cries pierced the silence, indicating that Larxene had given birth to twins! The door opened, and Vexen came out. "You can see them now."

Larxene and I chose Vexen to help Larxene give birth, because even though he was a scientist, he was the closet thing we had to a doctor.

I thanked him, and hurriedly rushed in. Up in the far corner, Larxene lay in a bed, holding two babies in her arms, shushing them. They were still crying of course, but they had quietened a little bit.

Larxene then looked up, and noticed me. She smiled, and asked, "Would you like to hold one of them?". I walked closer, and Larxene passed me one of the babies.

"That's a girl.", Larxene said. "And the one I'm holding is a boy."

I chuckled. We had twins, a boy and a girl. I gently rocked my daughter in my arms, and ran my thumb over her tiny forehead. I looked to Larxene, and asked, "What shall we name them?"

Larxene pondered for a moment, and then answered, "The boy, Aedán, and the girl, Raine."

A grin took over my face, and I said, "Yeah, those are perfect names."

Larxene then asked, "Wanna swap?". I shrugged, and said, "Sure."

I then passed her Raine, and she passed me Aedán. He, like his sister, was now peacefully sleeping.

I looked behind for some strange reason – maybe I'm protective already? – and made sure that the lab door was closed. But, a few minutes after I did, it suddenly slammed open.

It, of course, made both Aedán and Raine start crying. Larxene and I immediately started to shush them. They did eventually.

Larxene then looked up to the door, and terror overtook her eyes. "A-Axel.", she stuttered, pointing a finger up the door.

I looked behind me, and I become anxious. There standing was our leader, Xemnas. His vivid golden eyes became filled with coldness, and hate.

He stomped down the stairs, and walked over to me and Larxene. I put my free arm in front of Larxene, shielding her. "What do you want, Xemnas?!", I demanded, a bit more aggressive then I intended.

He said nothing. He looked at Aedán, and then at Raine. His face became disgusted. He then asked, "Why do both of you hold infants in your arms?"

I looked at Larxene, and she nodded. I turned back to Xemnas, and said, "Because… They're our children."

Xemnas snapped, "Love relationships are strictly forbidden within this castle!"

"So?!", I snapped back. "Just because we don't hearts doesn't mean we can't have emotions!"

Xemnas then shot me a look, knowing I was right, and said, "Rid of these children, or I will take care of it personally!"

He then left, leaving Larxene, Aedán, Raine, and I alone. Larxene and I shared a look, both of us knowing exactly what we had to do.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Larxene and I slipped out the door of Castle Oblivion, holding the twins in our arms. Larxene held Aedán, while I held Raine.

We both had our hoods up, and we had wrapped the twins in warm, comfy blankets. I held in my left hand, a bag full of contents we needed for taking of the twins.

We walked at a steady pace, until we heard the voice of Xemnas shout, "Larxene, Axel, get back here!"

We ignored, and started to jog, not too fast. It did no good though. Xemnas created a portal that made him go right behind us. His voice made us stop. "There's no point running now. And since you haven't rid of the offspring's, I shall have to do it myself!"

Larxene and I could have easily created a portal, but we were too afraid to, and we didn't know if it would harm the twins, and that's a risk we didn't want to take.

Xemnas summoned his blades, stepping nearer to us. I quickly shoved Raine, and the bag into Larxene's hands, and summoned my weapons, the Charkams.

I then ran forward, ready to attack Xemnas. But, he disappeared behind me, and then he looked ready to attack Larxene.

I tried to run to her, but Xemnas created an invisible force. He lifted his blades up, ready to attack her, but before he could, Larxene created a portal, and put the twins inside it. Surprisingly, they ended up in my arms.

Xemnas then swiped Larxene, making her disappear. I let angry tears flow down my cheeks.

Xemnas turned to me, a satisfied smile on his face. He said, "Axel, if you come back to Castle Oblivion, I'll spare you, and your children's lives."

I looked down at Aedán, and Raine, both fully awake, and silent tears flowing down their cheeks. I wiped their tears, and said, "Okay, I'll come back. But one thing, Xemnas."

"What's that?"

I looked to him, and firmly said, "You will NEVER go near my children!"

Xemnas chuckled, and said, "Very well. Your wish is granted."

He then walked in front of me, and I followed. I looked behind, at the space in which Larxene had disappeared.

I mouthed, "I love you.", and then turned back round. I looked down at Aedán, and Raine.

We arrived back at Castle Oblivion, and I went straight to my room, finding Roxas, and Naminé sitting on my bed, hand in hand. They both had worried expressions on their faces.

Naminé looked up, hearing me enter. "Where's Larxene?!", she asked.

"Xemnas…", I said. "That son of a bitch killed her, right in front of my eyes."

Naminé said, "Oh Axel! How horrible!". She then looked to Roxas, who stood up. He walked in front of me, and asked, "Want me to take the twins off your hands?"

"No.", I firmly said, bringing the twins closer to me. "They stay with me, at all times. Even when they're older, and they're teenagers. I won't let them out of my sight."

Roxas said, "Well, I can understand that. By the way, Demyx and I brought two cots up here for the twins."

I looked behind him, and saw a cot with blue bed linen, and the other one had pink bed linen.

I smiled, and said, "Thanks."

I walked over to the cots, and placed Aedán into the blue, and placed Raine into the pink one."

Naminé said, "We'll leave you in peace. Come on, Roxas."

They both left, leaving the twins and me. I said to them, "I'll make sure you don't forget your mother, and I'll try to be the best parent that I can."

I wasn't going to let anything harm them.

CHAPTER ONE COMPLETE

Well, to be honest, I think this is one of the best stories I've written! I just wanna know what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames ARE NOT! Thank you for taking the time to read the first chapter of this story.

BTW, I made a Org. XIII video on Youtube! Just search for Tidusgirlamy! 


	2. Warnings

**Okay, I know some of you are probably thinking that is it like 'Tidus: A single parent', but I swear to God that it is not! Honestly!! **

**BTW, Sorry if I got the personality of Larxene wrong last chapter, but I only know her from the journal on Kingdom Hearts 2. I probably should have looked her up on Wikipedia… Oh well! **

**Chapter Two – Warnings**

It's now been one year since that night… Since the twins were born, and Larxene was killed.

Everybody in Castle Oblivion had met the twins, and thought they were cute. I talk to the twins – even though they obviously don't respond back – about Larxene, and how she died to save them.

They listened, probably not knowing what the hell I was talking about. As I now stood in-between the twins' cots, my eyes were constantly swapping which direction I was looking, so I could keep an eye on both of them. I talked to them as I did.

"You know, you two probably don't know what I'm saying, but to hell with it, I'll tell you anyway. Plus, you've heard this like, a million times. Still telling you though. One year ago, a woman named Larxene gave birth to twin babies. They were, of course, the most gorgeous…"

As I said gorgeous, I trailed off, looking at the twins. I hadn't noticed over time how beautiful they had grown.

Raine had piercing green eyes, while Aedán's where somehow, vivid. He had red hair, and Raine had blonde hair. She was probably going to look like Larxene when she was older. Hell, she was probably going to be like Larxene when she was older.

An abrupt knock on my door interrupted my thoughts. "Err… Come in.", I said. Roxas entered.

"What's up?", I asked, seeing as Roxas had a troubled look on his face.

He replied, "Erm… Xemnas wants you down at our meeting. In fact, he wants everybody."

"Damn! I bet that's just to get at me.", I said, slumping my shoulders. Roxas's face suddenly brightened up, and he suggested, "Why don't you just take the twins with you?"

"No!", I snapped, making Roxas jump back a little. "Aedán and Raine have **never **gone near Xemnas, and they're not going to start now."

I then turned, facing my back to Roxas, and facing Raine. She gurgled up at me. I smiled, and said with a serious tone, "Tell Xemnas I can't make it."

Roxas sighed, and said, "Okay. He'll probably kill me though.". I then heard Roxas create a portal, and he probably went through to go the wherever the meeting was taking place.

**AN HOUR LATER **

I stood by my window, arms crossed, and keeping an eye on the twins.

Suddenly, a portal appeared, and Xemnas stepped through it. I immediately placed myself between him, and the twins.

"Axel.", Xemnas said. "You weren't at our meeting today. I specified for **everyone **to be there."

"Yeah? Well, **I **had to look after my children. Besides, if I didn't, who would have?", I questioned him.

Xemnas chuckled, almost evilly. "That's the whole point. With you not here to look after them, something… Bad could have happened to them."

"You **want **something bad to happen to them, don't you?!", I shouted, taking heed of the twins.

Xemnas smirked, and said, "Indeed."

I felt like I was ready to knock him out, but I wasn't feeling hate. How could I? Anyway, getting back to the topic, Xemnas created a portal, and stepped through.

I sighed, and fell on my bed, laying my arms out. I let out a deep sigh. I had no idea on why Xemnas wanted to hurt Aedán and Raine.

But one thing was clear.

I wasn't going to let him.

CHAPTER TWO COMPLETE

Please review!

Random rant of the day: I LOVE AXEL!!!


	3. Befriending

**Author's notes: From now on, Axel's PoV will switch to Raines or Aedáns PoV. Because I think you'll like that. **

**And, a review last chapter asked if Raine and Aedán are Nobodies. The answer: Yes.**

**Chapter Three – Befriending**

I turned in my bed, and opened one eye, glancing at the digital clock that rested on my bedside table. It was 8:30am.

I shut my eye, and turned to face the twins. I then opened both eyes, and smiled.

Both Raine and Aedán always looked like angels when sleeping. The twins were five years old now, and both of them started to look like Larxene and I more and more everyday.

Knowing that the twins were safe, I closed my eyes. If only I knew how unsafe I was…

I heard the rustling of bed sheets, but I pretended I heard nothing. I also pretended that I didn't hear the quiet giggling, the shushing, and the whispers.

I tensed up, preparing for any pain that was about to be inflicted on me. A few seconds later the pain came…

Raine and Aedán jumped on me, causing me to groan in pain. Raine then started talking, "Daddy, if you don't wake up, I'll get Demyx to pour water over you!". She pronounced the word 'water' like it was spelt 'warer"

I responded, "Frightening! Not!"

I then heard one of them jump off the bed. It was probably Aedán because I heard Raine say, "Well, Daddy, if you're not scared of Demyx, you should at least be scared of us!"

I opened both eyes, finding Raine sitting next to me, her arms crossed blandly. She had a mischievous smirk on her face. She obviously was thinking something bad… Bad for me anyway.

"Okay.", I sighed, sitting up. "I'm getting up."

Raine smiled, and threw her arms around my neck. "Yay, Daddy!"

She then took her arms away, and jumped off the bed. She whispered something to Aedán, and then raced out the room.

I looked towards the door with a puzzled look, and crossed my arms. "What are they up to now…?"

**RAINE'S PoV**

Me, and Aedán ran out of our room, which we share with Daddy, and we crept out into the white halls.

We made our way to Demyx's room, being as silent as we could. We creaked open the door, finding that Demyx was snoring his head off.

Aedán giggled, rather loudly, and I immediately shushed him. "Shhh! If we get caught now, Demyx will tell Xemnas, and then we'll get in trouble!"

Aedáns eye's widened in fear at the mention of Xemnas. Aedán nodded his head, indicating that he would be quiet.

We then crept up to Demyx's bed, Aedán following close behind me. I struggled to get onto Demyx's bed, but after being pushed up by Aedán, I succeeded. I then helped Aedán to get up.

"So, what are we doing again?", Aedán whispered, looking to Demyx, and then to me. I rolled my eyes. "We're going to wake him up, _our _way!"

"What do you mean? Our way?", Aedán questioned. I sighed intensely, and whispered in his ear what we were going to do.

Aedán's eyes widened, and said, "Why didn't you just say that in the first place?!"

I once again rolled my eyes, and thought, 'I wonder if he is ever going to grow some brains!'

"On the count of three…", I said, readying Aedán. He nodded at me, indicating I could start counting.

"Three… Two… One…"

"DEMYX!!", Aedán and I shouted at the top of our lungs, making Demyx shoot awake, and fall onto the floor.

Aedán and I erupted into giggles. We heard Demyx murmur, "Oww… Damn kids."

The door then opened, and Daddy was standing, dressed in his black cloak. He had his arms folded over his chest, and he was smirking.

**AXEL'S PoV**

I opened Demyx's door, hearing the twins shout his name. I found Raine and Aedán on Demyx's bed, giggling, and Demyx on the floor, rubbing his head.

"Y'know, if I was you, Demyx, I'd better start getting used to this sort of thing.", I said, trying not to laugh myself.

Demyx glared up at me, and managed to stand up, using the aid of the bed.

The twins then jumped off the bed, and ran to me. Raine asked, "Can we get dressed now?"

When she said, "We.", she meant her and Aedán, since I was already dressed.

I smiled down at her, and teased, "You forgot the magic word!"

Raine grumbled, and said, "Can we get dressed now, _please!_"

I picked her up, and said, "Sure."

"I wanna get dressed in my black cloak!", shouted Aedán, walking beside me.

"Me too!", said Raine. "Alright, alright.", I said, calming them down. The last thing I needed was the twins on hyper mode.

We entered our room, and I set Raine down on the floor. She looked up at me, confusion on her face.

"So I can get your clothes.", I said, bringing her out of confusion. Then, I went and got their clothes.

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

Both twins were now dressed in an Organization XIII cloak. I loved seeing them dressed like that.

I created a portal, and took the twins through it, to the Dining Hall. Everyone, even Demyx after that little incident, was there. Everyone stared at me and the twins when we came through the portal.

"Number Eight, how nice of you to join us.", Xemnas said, gazing hard at me.

I shrugged it off, and took the twins to their seats, which were seated either side of me.

As soon as we sat down, Xemnas started talking.

"Now that everyone is here, I will tell you of your missions today." (I'm gonna skip all that out, because it'll make the sentence too long. I'll just skip to Axel.)

"And finally, Axel. I have a special for you _and_ the twins.", Xemnas said, smiling almost evilly at the twins and me.

**AEDÁN'S PoV**

I got really excited when Xemnas told Daddy that Raine and I were going on a mission.

We had to befriend this girl called 'Crystal'… I think. Anyway, Xemnas said to Daddy, "Axel, please prepare yourself and your children. The mission shouldn't be too hard though."

Daddy nodded, then created a portal, and took Raine and me through it. We ended in our room.

"Daddy, why are we in our room? Do we have to change or something?", I whined. Daddy replied, "Yeah. Otherwise, this Crystal girl probably won't want to make friends with you. Got it memorized?"

Raine and I both nodded, smiling at Daddy for using his trademark line. Daddy then set out some clothes for us. Raine had a white top, with red shorts, and red trainers, while I had a red top, jeans, and white trainers.

Daddy then took back to Xemnas. Xemnas smiled when he saw us, and said, "Very good. Crystal is on a world called 'Destiny Islands'. When you get there, make sure that Crystal is _not_ with any of her parents."

"Okay.", Daddy said, then created a portal for us to go to this 'Destiny Islands' place. When we arrived there, I loved it instantly. The sky was a faint yellow, and you could hear the ocean.

"This place is pretty.", said Raine.

**AXEL'S PoV**

"Right, let's look for this Crystal girl.", I said, walking along with the twins at my side. We made our way to a beach, and found a young girl, looking to be about five, sitting on her own, looking out to the ocean.

I bent down to the twins' level, and said, "Go see if that's Crystal."

The pair nodded, and ran to the girl.

**RAINE'S PoV**

Aedán and I ran to the girl, who looked sad. "Excuse me? Can you help us?", I asked, trying my best to sound innocent. The girl turned round, and said, "Sure. What's your problem?"

I said, "We lost our sight of our Mummy and Daddy. Can you help us find them please?"

The girl stood up, brushed herself off, and held out her hand. "I'm Crystal.", she said. Yes! We had found the right girl! I shook her hand, and said, "I'm Raine."

She then shook Aedán's hand as he introduced himself. The girl then said, "I have another friend who would be able to help, but she's grounded…"

"Oh well!", she added. "She's only got two more days to go… Anyway, let's look for your mummy and daddy."

We then walked off the beach, and onto the pathway. I noticed Daddy was hiding behind some trees. I held my giggling inside, and carried on walking. "So…", Crystal said. "What do your mummy and daddy look like?"

It'd be no problem describing Daddy, but Mummy? We'd never seen her before. But, Daddy _has_ said that I got my blonde hair and green eyes from Mummy, so I went by that.

"Our mummy has blonde hair and green eyes, and our daddy has red hair, also green eyes.", I said, Aedán choosing to stay silent. "Oh.", Crystal said. "_My _mummy has red hair, and blue eyes, while my daddy has brown hair, and also blue eyes."

"Cool.", I said. I'm not very good at making polite conversation. I don't think I'm even polite. Oh well, who cares?

Anyway, after that conversation, we looked around for about an hour.

**AXEL'S PoV**

I hide from them for about an hour, and then I decided to make my presence known. I walked behind them, and shouted, "Aedán! Raine! Is that you?"

The twins, and the girl, who I hoped was Crystal, turned around. I swear then Raine smiled evilly at me. Aedán smiled normally though. Hmm, maybe Raine was slowly turning into Larxene. I wondered if that was a good thing.

Anyway, I walked up to the three, taking long striding steps. I looked down to the twins, and said, "So there you are! I've been looking for you two for ages!"

Raine wasn't slow to respond. "Well, we've been looking for and mummy for _ages_!". I blinked a few times, taking in what she said. Then, we heard a male voice call out, "Crystal!"

I looked up, while the three kids turned around. We saw a man with brown… Spiky hair. "Uh-oh!", I blurted out, and grabbed the twins hands. I quickly created a portal, and went to drag the twins when Crystal stopped us. "Wait! Can you two be my best friends?".

Raine and Aedán looked to each other, and then shrugged. "Sure.", they said. Crystal smiled, and then I took the twins through the portal.

Xemnas greeted us almost instantly. He asked, "How did the mission go?". And, before I got a chance to answer, Raine nearly jumped forward, and said, "It went great! Aedán and I have now got a 'best friend'."

Xemnas smiled down at her, and said, "Good. You are dismissed."

The twins and I went to our, and I straight away asked Raine, "Why did you do that?"

Raine turned to face, an innocent look on her face. "Do what Daddy?". "Answer Xemnas before I could!", I said.

"Oh… No reason.", she smiled, and turned back round. She then climbed onto her bed, lay back, and sighed, "Well, I'm bored."

CHAPTER THREE COMPLETE

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! Thanks!


	4. Little princess

**Author's notes: I really don't have anything to say. Hmmm… Nope! Nothing. Oh well! Ohh, I'm gonna stay in Axel's PoV all the way through this time. Last chapter was just a test really. Twins are five again. This carries on directly from last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the twins!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: Little "princess"**

Raine climbed onto her bed, and lay back. "Well, I'm bored." She then sat up, and crossed her legs. She rested her elbows on her knees, and rested her chin in her hands. She opened her mouth to speak, but a loud bell ringing out throughout the halls made her close her mouth again. I smirked. "Dinner time. C'mon." I said, and then I made a portal, leading the twins through it.

When we arrived there, a few other members were arriving, while Xemnas and others were already there. Naminé was there as well, with Roxas, and their two-year-old daughter, Roxie. Xemnas wasn't bothered about Roxie being born because Naminé wasn't really a member of the organisation.

Raine, Aedán, and I all sat down. I looked down at what our dinner was. Chicken, peas, and chips. "Urgh, Daddy, I don't like peas!" Raine moaned. I rolled my eyes. We'd had this conversation _many _times. "Raine, they're good for you." Raine crossed her arms, and pouted.

"Well I _refuse _to eat them!" she exclaimed. I shook my head.

"Whatever. Your choice. I'm not gonna _force _you to eat them."

Raine started eating the other food on her plate. Then, Roxie toddled up to her, paper in her hands, and a wide smile on her face. "Waine, looked what I drawed you!" said Roxie, shoving the paper in Raine's face. I saw a slight scowl in Raine's lips, and then she put on what I presumed to be a fake smile. "That's lovely!" exclaimed Raine, sarcasm being clear in her voice.

Roxie squealed, "You weally think so?!"

Raine nodded her head, and then Roxie ran back to her seat, positioned in-between Roxas and Naminé. Raine stabbed at her food. "I _really hate _that kid!" she growled quietly.

"You can't feel hate." I whispered, leaning down to her.

Raine rolled her eyes. "_Fine. _If I had a heart, I would hate her!"

**15 MINUTES LATER**

After dinner, everyone was dismissed back to his or her rooms, and or wherever they wanted to go. Aedán, Raine, and I went back to our room. "So, what did Roxie draw for you?" I asked Raine, leaning up against the wall.

"A picture of her and me," Raine answered, "and she wrote what looked the words best friends above the picture."

"Roxie really likes you," said Aedán.

Raine rolled her eyes. "Thanks for stating the obvious," she said. You could clearly hear the sarcasm. "Anyway, can we talk about more important matters?"

"Like what?" I asked, pushing myself off the wall and sitting down by Raine.

A mischievous smile slithered onto Raine's face. "Well, you already know that Sora is the Keyblade wielder, right?" she questioned. Aedán and I nodded, showing our understanding so far.

"Well, Crystal, the girl we met today, is the _daughter_ of Sora," said Raine.

"How do you know that?" I asked, puzzled.

"Well, for one she _looks _like Sora, and the person that was coming towards her _was _Sora!" exclaimed Raine.

You're probably wondering how Raine and Aedán know about Sora. Well, one word – Xemnas. Yep, Xemnas hadn't hesitated to inform about the twins about Sora. "So, is Crystal gonna be the next Keyblade wielder then?"

Raine shrugged. "Maybe. In fact, it's most likely she will be. But the second she starts wielding the Keyblade, you can bet that I'll be there." Raine once again smiled almost evilly. I was almost shocked. I always thought Raine was a polite, sweet little girl. But, maybe she had been lying to me all these years. I certainly hoped not. Therefore, I gripped Raine's shoulders, and looked straight into her eyes. First, I was going to be calm, but if she was rude to me, I decided I would be stern with her.

"Raine, you have to stop being like this. Eventually, you're going to regret being like this. One day, you're say something to someone, and then you'll probably regret it. So, please—"

"Stop?" interrupted Raine, raising an eyebrow. "Daddy, I don't need to stop. I'm the same as I always have been. I have been and always will be your little girl." Raine smiled sweetly, but I wasn't buying it.

"Look, Raine, that sweet little girl act isn't going to work. You're only _five_. You shouldn't be acting like this; you should be acting all cute, and however five year old girls should act," I said, staring hard into Raine's eyes. She scoffed, then jumped off the bed, and walked out the door. "Raine, get back here!" I cried, but she obviously ignored me. I mumbled a swear word under my breath, and then ran out the door, yelling to Aedán, "Stay there!"

Once out the room, I looked around for Raine. No sign of her anywhere. Damn she's quick, I thought.

"What's up Axel?" I heard Roxas's voice. I turned; there was Roxas, his daughter in his arms.

"Raine's ran off somewhere," I explained. "Could you help me find her?"

Roxas smiled. "Sure. Let me just put Roxie to bed first."

"No Daddy, I wanna lookie for Waine!" cried Roxie. I chuckled. It seemed to me that _all_ kids had any excuse to stay up late.

"No, Roxie. You to go to sleep," said Roxas as he started carrying Roxie to their room. I walked along, my eyes scanning for Raine.

"Dad!" came Aedán's yell. I looked behind me; Aedán was running to me.

"Aedán, I told you to stay put," I said, scooping Aedán up in my arms.

"But, Dad, one of the old girls said she saw Raine in the library!" he informed me. I smiled in delight, and then set Aedán down on the floor.

"See ya later, Rox," I said, walking to the library.

"Dad, why don't we just portal?" inquired Aedán. God, I am so stupid. I held Aedán's hand as I created a portal to the library. Sure enough, there was Raine, curled up on one of the settees. Zeira, Zexion's daughter, was keeping a close eye on her. Zeira looked up when she noticed me.

"She came storming into here; I was the only one in here. I calmed her down, and eventually, she fell asleep," said Zeira. I picked Raine up soothingly, and murmured a "thanks" to Zeira. She smiled, and then I produced a portal to our room. Once in there, I set Raine on her bed, letting her sleep. I turned to Aedán. "Come on you; sleep as well." Aedán groaned, but got into bed.

I clambered into bed about 20 minutes later, feeling sleepy as hell.

--

The feeling of being shook came from my right arm. I opened one eye; Raine was standing there, a remorseful look on her face. "What's up Raine?" I muttered. "Daddy, I'm sorry," said Raine.

"For what?" I asked, forgetting last night's events a little bit.

"For acting like such a bitch last night."

I sighed. "Raine, where did you learn that word?"

"What word?" she asked.

"The one beginning with 'b'," I answered.

"Oh, that one… From you," said Raine. "Anyway, I said I'm sorry."

"I know, Raine. I forgive you," I said, sitting up, and lifting Raine onto the bed. She immediately hugged me, and I hugged back. "Just don't do it again – got it memorised?" Raine giggled.

"Yes Daddy."

**CHAPTER FOUR COMPLETE**

**Okay, so it's only 1,277 words long; short I know. But my imagination was a bit confined on this chapter. If anyone wants to tell me on how to improve it, they are more then welcome.**

**By the way, Zeira was not just a random choice, honestly. I have a story with her in called "Organization XIII: Numbers XIV, XV, XVI"**

**We'll see two more girls, but their mothers won't be revealed in this story, since this is not their story, and they're not important in this story.**


	5. What's Mummy Like?

**Author's notes: I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages, but I have been working on other stories. But I am going to get this finished, I promise you. This is one of my best stories, so I won't abandon it. New original character in this chapter. Oh, and by the way: when Axel isn't in the scene, it's normal point of view. Just to let you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for my OC's!**

**-- is a scene change or a different point of view**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five: What's Mummy Like?**

**--**

_'You know, I've been thinking. _

_Maybe Aedán is lonely. I mean, he hardly talks, and a frown is always worn upon his face. Sometimes I try talking to him, but he doesn't answer; he just stares blankly into space. I'm trying to be his friend, but he just won't let me, and it gets me so frustrated. How I can help him if he's blocking me out? _

_I suppose it is my fault a bit. I do focus on Raine on bit more… but she's a bit of a troublemaker. But if I don't keep her in line, who will? Ah, there you see? Back to Raine again. God, I'm a terrible father. I promised Larxene I wouldn't let the twins get hurt… and one of them has. God, I need help.'_

That's what I used to think… before Melody came along.

Melody came here one of the nights, with a woman, saying her mother had died, and Demyx was the only relative she had left. We accepted her, and Vexen did a paternity test--and sure enough, Melody was Demyx's daughter.

The day after the test, Melody was properly introduced to Aedán. Now you don't see one without the other. Demyx is a bit concerned, but I reassure him that they'll stay just friends. For the meantime anyway…

"Hey, Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Melody will like this necklace?" I swear that if I had a heart, it would have stopped beating there and then. I turned to see Aedán holding a box, a small necklace in it.

"It's nice… but why are you buying it for Melody?" I asked.

"Oh, just as a friendship thing. And to cheer her up as well," said Aedán. I was _so_ relieved. "Why? Did you think it meant something else?"

"Err… no. Go on, go run along, give it to her." I said, pushing Aedán out the door. He gave a confused look but nonetheless, ran to find Melody.

"Sounds like _some_one's in love," said Raine. I had forgotten Raine was there. I turned to her.

"Raine, we don't have feelings, remember?"

"I _know_ that, Daddy. But I've thinking lately," Raine said, crossing her arms.

"About what?" I asked, copying her actions.

"About if Aedán and I have… well, feelings. I mean, sometimes I feel angry or sad," Raine said, looking very thoughtful.

"That's just the Nobody part of you. You pretend to have feelings. Your body wants to feel complete, but can't without emotions," I explained.

"That… sucks," Raine replied. "But why can't we have feelings, Daddy?"

"Because we have no heart. We still have a heart that circulates blood in the body, but not an emotional one," I answered, in the best way that I could.

Raine placed a hand to her where her heart would be. I saw a smile on her face as she felt her heart beating. "I can feel it beat… but yet, it's not really there. Is it, Daddy?"

"No, it isn't, Raine." I walked over to Raine, and sat down by her on her bed. I placed a comforting arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to me. Raine leaned her head on me, and sighed.

"Daddy, can I ask you a question?" Raine asked.

"You just did," I answered, smirking. "Nah, go ahead. What?"

"What…" There was a pause. "What was Mummy like?"

I sighed. I knew this question was going to come one of the days. I mean, every child knows that they had a Mummy to give birth to them, but when they're Mummy isn't there, and only Daddy is—that piques their curiosity and they start asking questions. I suppose it works both ways, really.

"Raine, I'm not going to lie to you." I pulled Raine onto my lap, making her more comfortable. "Your Mother wasn't the kindest of people. In fact, she was quite nasty. But… she changed when she got pregnant with you and your brother."

"What do you mean? How could she just _change_?" Raine enquired.

I thought about that. I was thinking how I could explain how Larxene just changed. But, she DID change. I mean, she just went from nasty to nice. Just like that. It was weird, to be honest. Everyone thought Larxene was really sick or something.

_"No. I feel fine. Nothing wrong with me whatsoever,"_ she would answer, with a sweet smile. Of course, that would make everybody think Larxene was beyond really sick. Like close to her deathbed.

"It's kinda hard to explain, but she changed, just like that." I clicked my fingers for added emphasise.

"Just," Raine also clicked her fingers. Well, she tried but failed, "like that?" I nodded.

"Yeah. It made everyone think she was really sick or something like that."

Raine giggled. "They thought Mummy was sick?! That's really stupid of them, Daddy!" I smiled, and chuckled.

"Yeah, I suppose it was."

"Hey, Daddy? Can we go spy on Aedán?" Raine asked, her green eyes full of mischief. No doubt her mind was as well. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Raine was so nosey… but she _did_ get that from me. And I suppose I _was_ worried in case Aedán did anything that made Melody and him boyfriend and girlfriend—even though they were too young. But hey, you can never be too careful.

"Well…" My tone was mocking and I glanced to the side.

Then Raine did the expected. She clasped her hands together and looked at me with big, green, pleading eyes. "Pwease, Daddy?" In my mind I was laughing. Raine _always_ had to know what her twin brother was up to—_all_ the time.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt," I answered, setting Raine on the floor, even though she was perfectly capable of doing it herself. And because she was becoming older, Raine wanted independence. You see, Raine thought that she would be an adult when she turned ten.

"Dad, I could have done that myself, y'know!" Raine glared at me and crossed her arms over her chest. I smirked and ruffled her blonde hair.

"I know. Now, let's see if we can find Aedán."

--

The young pair sat on a garden swing, obviously outside. Aedán was leaning on the side whilst Melody was gazing down to the ground with her aqua eyes.

"So, why are we here?" Melody finally spoke up, breaking the long awkward silence.

Aedán sighed. This wasn't going as he thought it would be. "Well… because you've been upset, I brought something for you. To cheer you up." Aedán fished around in his pocket and then produced a small, blue box. Melody gasped with delight.

"Really? Something… for me?" She asked in surprise. No boy had ever gotten her a gift before. Aedán nodded and then gave the box to Melody. She slowly opened it… and smiled in happiness when she saw the necklace inside it, a beautiful diamond hanging on the chain. "Oh Aedán! It's wonderful! I-I can't really find any words to say! Thank you so much!" Melody threw her arms around Aedán's neck, being careful not to squash him.

--

Raine and I opened a portal into the garden (Marluxia _insisted_ we have one!), both of us sighing. Raine slumped on the floor and leaned her elbows on her knees, resting her hands on her cheeks.

"Well, we've looked everywhere. No sign of him." Raine sighed again, and started twisting a piece of grass around her finger in boredom. I crossed my arms and glanced around. We _had_ indeed looked everywhere—but then it clicked in my mind.

Everywhere… but _here_.

I turned around—and that's when I saw 'em. They were sitting on the garden bench… and Melody was hugging Aedán… around the neck. Which was, in my book, not good.

I hoped to god that it was a friendly hug.

Then, Melody took her arms from Aedán, a huge smile on her face. Then her next action made me go paler then the walls in the castle. Melody… kissed Aedán… on the cheek.

_'Please don't let Demyx be here!' _I prayed silently in my head. _'Or know about it…'_

I looked behind my shoulder. Thankfully, Raine had her back turned to me and was still playing with the grass. Although, she could have sneaked a peek.

I looked back—only to see that Melody was now gone! But as I peered closer, I could see that Aedán was… blushing? Was that even possible? I mean, for him to blush, he has to have some feelings, but he's a Nobody, so he really can't. Which made me _really_ confused. So I decided to leave it. My brain would probably go into overload trying to figure it out, anyway.

"Come on, Raine," I said, pulling my young daughter up by her arm. "Let's go."

"_Ow_! That _hurt_!" Raine exclaimed—and rather loudly, too. I clapped my hand over my eyes and shook my head.

'_Way to go, Raine…' _I thought, as Aedán and Melody glanced our way. _'Way… to… go.'_

Aedán hopped off the garden swing and walked over to us. "Dad? What are you doing here?" Aedán then noticed that I had a hold of Raine's arm. It's not that I forgot to let go if it; I just wanted to teach her a lesson for being too loud. "With _Raine_?"

"What, can't we enjoy a nice walk through the garden?" I replied. "Kids today… so suspicious of everything."

"You didn't… see anything… did you?" Aedán questioned.

"Such as?" I let go of Raine's arm, and folded my arms. A smirk came onto my face.

"That's left a red mark now…" Raine mumbled.

"Erm… nothing. Just forget I ever said anything." Aedán looked away. Probably miming something to Melody.

"Okay. I shall, then." I looked to Raine, and then grabbed her arm again. "See ya." I opened a portal to my room and let go of Raine. Who was pouting and rubbing her arm where I grabbed her frantically. "You keep doing that, and it's just going to make it redder. Got it memorised?"

Raine shot a scowl in my direction and ceased to rub her arm. Then she glanced at her arm. A little "Ah!" came spilling out of her mouth. I smirked and lead her into the bathroom.

"Told ya."

"It's _your_ fault, you know…" Raine grumbled. She looked away, glancing out the window. She sat down on the toilet seat, and sighed. I took off my gloves and took a cloth from the cupboard we kept them in. I rinsed the cloth under cold water and then put the cloth into contact with Raine's red mark.

"Owww!" she cried, giving me a dirty look. I ignored her, and continued to wipe the mark.

"This will make it better, y'know," I said.

"I'm not a little kid, y'know…"

I glance up, a questioning look on my face. "You're eight-years-old. I think you're _still_ in the kiddie stage." Raine huffed and averted her gaze to the side.

--

"Thanks for bringing me back to my, sorry—_Dad's_—room." Melody smiled at the boy stood before her. "I really appreciate it. Y'know, since I can't do that portal thingy."

"Hey—no problem," Aedán replied.

"I, erm… I-I r-really… _like_ the—_my _necklace, Aedán." Melody grasped the diamond hanging on the chain around her neck gently. "I think it was so sweet of you to buy it for me." The young blonde took a step closer to Aedán. She smiled warmly, and then leaned closer to him. She _was_ so close to planting a sweet, tender kiss on Aedán's lips—when Demyx walked in through in the door.

Melody instantly pulled back, her cheeks swiftly turning scarlet from embarrassment. Demyx looked at the two children and immediately knew the situation that was happening.

"What's _he_ doing here?"

Aedán turned round and smiled sheepishly. "Actually—I was just going now. Erm, _bye_!" Aedán could have easily brushed past Demyx, but thought it better to just create a portal out of there.

--

"There. That better now?" I smiled at Raine and stood up. I threw the damp cloth in the sink, and tried my hands on a towel. Then, ever so coolly, I slipped my gloves back on… okay; I _didn't_ actually slip them on in a cool way, but work with me here, people!

"Yes." There was a long silence. I coughed indicating for Raine to say two certain words. Raine looked towards me, with almost venomous eyes. I swear, if looks could kill: I'd be dead. "Thank you."

Wa-hey! She actually _said_ it! Do you know how _hard_ it is to get Raine to use manners? Say please and thank you? It's one of the hardest things—_ever_.

Raine hopped off the toilet seat, and sauntered back into my room. I shook my head timidly, and followed her. Raine's so much like Larxene in _so_ many ways. The attitude, mostly.

I leaned up against the bathroom door, with my arms folded. "Y'know Raine, you're a lot like your Mother."

"In what way?" Raine asked. She was on her laptop, browsing through random websites. Well, from what I could see anyway.

"Well… you have the same colour hair, the same colour eyes. You even have sort of the same facial built as your Mother. Your personality is similar to that of your Mother's. You're basically like another version of your Mother," I explained.

Raine closed her laptop with a sigh, and turned around to me. "What was her name?"

"Larxene. That's what her name was. Larxene," I answered. "She's the one who gave you and your brother your names."

Raine folded her arms, and smirked. Okay, so maybe she has some of my traits as well. "And what if _you_ had chosen our names? What would Aedán and I be called?" I saw that Raine was enjoying every single second of this.

"I have no idea. Probably something like… I don't know, Amy and Steve. Something like that."

Raine burst out in laughter. Obviously she was pretending. "Those are _pathetic_ names!"

I grinned and chuckled. "Yeah, they are. That's why your Mother and I decided on letting _her_ choose the names."

--

**CHAPTER FIVE COMPLETE**

**Rubbish ending—I know. But I couldn't think of what to put next. Besides, I've reached 2,367 words with the story text, so… yeah, go me. Sorry for the late update (rhyme!) but I've been busy with other stuff—which includes laziness, as the main factor really. Damn. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. CC is welcome. Flames aren't. **


End file.
